She was pregnant
by YoungWriters
Summary: She was pregnant, but how was she going to tell Rick?
1. Chapter 1

She was pregnant… She couldn't believe she was pregnant with Richard Castle's baby. They had been married for a year now. They never really talked about kids, but she knew some day she would want to have kids with him. Of course she wanted to have kids with him. Watching him interact with alexis, how protective he was of her and the bond they had was amazing. She always liked the fatherly side of him, it made him more attractive in some way.

Castle was out with Alexis so it gave Kate enough time to take a pregnancy test. She was feeling really sick the past two weeks and she nearly throw up at the crime scene yesterday. She told Lanie about it and she suggested she took a test. Now she was standing in the bathroom with a positive pregnancy test in her hand, no idea what to think about it.

Lanie, she had to call Lanie. ''Hi Kate, and? Did you take the test?'' Kate could hear excitement in her voice. ''Lanie, I took the test, and I can't believe it. I'm pregnant.'' Kate didn't know what to think about it, what if she was a bad mom? What if Rick didn't want this at all? She was so focused on the what if's she didn't hear Lanie's responce. ''Kate? Kate are you still there?'' ''Yes, I'm sorry I was distracted for a moment, what if Rick doesn't want this? We didn't talk about this, what if he's angry?'' ''Kate, Rick loves you, you guys been married for a year now. Maybe you didn't talk about this but I think you are ready for this Kate. Rick would never be angry at you, you are giving him a child, how could he be angry?'' ''Pff, Lanie I don't know. What if I'm a bad mom? I don't know how to raise a child.'' ''Kate, of course your kid will love you and Rick has done this before, he is there to help you at any moment.'' ''Thanks Lanie, I really needed this.'' ''No problem Kate, I'm going to be a favorite aunt!'' ''haha! Of course!'' She talked with Lanie for another hour before she hang up. Lanie had asked her how she would tell Rick about it, but really she had no idea. She didn't want it to be to big, just the two of them.

Her dad once told how her mom dropped hints every now and then, but he wouldn't get it so she just said one day ''I hope you're a better father than you are at understanding my hints, haha!'' Kate laughed when he told the story, she always loved to hear stories about her mom.

She was going to tell Rick tonight, but how was he going to react?

**New chapter will be up soon. Sorry for language mistakes, tips are always welcome **


	2. Chapter 2

That night Rick came home to an empty apartment. He only saw a puzzle lying on the table with a note. ''sovle it, goodluck.''

''Kateeeee?'' no awnser. Well if Kate wasn't home, he could write or solve this puzzle.

Before he knew it, he was solving the puzzle. How could he not, he loved solving things. There where four questions, he simply had to awnser them.

_We went there on our one year anniversary, say yes in that language. _

''oui..''

_Now say a word that sounds like that in english._

''we''

_Write that down as first word. _

In the mean time Kate was hiding in Rick's office watching him solve the puzzles. She really liked the idea of telling him this way. So when she had talked to Lanie on the phone, she immidiately started making the puzzles.

_What was the song we danced on, on our wedding day?_

"In my veins''

_Name the first sentence of the chorus_

''Oh, you're in my veins''

_Name a verb in that sentence_

''are''

_Write that down, next to the awnser from the other puzzle_

Kate couldn't contain her smile. It was really cute to see how he was solving the puzzles, he was so focused.

_What was the first thing you said to me when we woke up after our honeymoon night. _

''getting to know you is the best thing that ever happend to me''

_Write down the first word_

''getting''

Rick mind was now working on full speed, 'we are getting' was it what he thought/hoped it was? He was thinking out loud now,

''we are getting?''

''what?''

''Is this what I think it is?''

At this moment Kate coulnd't keep it in anymore, she walked out of his office and just said ''yes.''

''Kate? You scared me! I thought you weren't home!''

''Well, I needed you to think you were alone so you could solve the puzzles.''

''Kate, does this mean what I thought it meant?'' ''Are you pregnant?''

Kate saw the love and hope in his eyes, how could she ever think he was going to be angry..

"Yes Rick, I'm pregnant, we are getting a baby!''

''Oh, Kate!''

Before Kate could even do anything, Rick pulled her in for a long, warm hug. She could feel his happiness.

''Kate, this is amazing! We are getting a baby, you and I.''

''He or she will be beautiful like you.''

''And will have blue eyes like you.''

''Are you sure you are okay with this, I mean we didn't talk about having kids?''

''Kate, of course I'm sure. This kid will have the most loving parents and maybe we didn't talk about this, but we are ready for this.''

The look he gave Kate was full of love and happiness. He was right, this kid would have the most loving parents.

He put his hands on her belly where there kid would grow into an amazing baby and kissed her.

''I love you so much Kate and our baby.''

''I love you too Rick.'' ''And our baby.''

**Thanks for reading, tips are always welcome! Should I continue with this story? **


End file.
